What? A Valentine's Day love
by sayuri'suzanna'inuzuka4ever
Summary: Kiba and Sakura have been dating almost a year.. what will he get Sakrua for Valentine's Day? and what will he say to make her heart stop? next week is their one year anniversary can she top Kiba's present from valentines day? one-shot please R&R SAk/Kib


Sakura/Kiba one-shot for Valentine's Day. Hope you enjoy!... I own nothing!

Sakura Haruno just couldn't wait. Today was St. Valentine's Day and it was going to be her first one with her amazing boyfriend. She couldn't wait. She had already bought him a box of chocolates, because she couldn't make any herself, she had bought him a chain link necklace which she knew he would love. She even bought Valentine's doggy treats for his dog and best friend Akamaru. Yes, Sakura had everything she could think about giving Kiba Inuzuka for Valentine's Day. The couple had been dating for almost a year (11 months and three weeks to be exact) and next week would be there one year anniversary. She hoped she wasn't going overboard on her present since she would need to top it for their anniversary. Right this moment, she didn't care, Sakura was getting all dolled up to go out to eat with Kiba.

"What am I going to wear?" Sakura asked as she gazed upon herself in her full length mirror. Right now all she was wearing was the towel she had after she jumped out of the shower. Sakura looked at the clock. "He's going to be here in an hour and I have to look perfect!" Sakura jumped to her closet, tearing out ever single piece of clothing she had just to find the right outfit. Suddenly, she remembered, she had a special dress for this kind of occasion in her other closet in the spare bedroom. She quickly skipped to her spare bedroom and tore open the doors to the closet. After moving some things around, she found it, the dress she was going to wear tonight. As she put it on herself and gazed in the mirror she smiled and honest to goodness smile. Her dress was a scarlet red color that extended down to her ankles. From her left mid thigh, a cherry blossom branch extended down across the front, bottom section. The top section was a strapless, sweetheart neckline which she just adored. After smiling a bright smile, Sakura arranged her now chest length hair into curls and added her favorite pair of earrings. The earrings were very special to her, besides being a cherry blossom color, they were the first thing Kiba gave to her while they were dating, and matched her grandmother's heart locket perfectly. The locket inside had now two pictures, besides the one of her late grandmother and her when Sakura was just 5, now, there was a picture, from their first party together that Kiba had placed in the locket for their 6 month anniversary. Kiba was so sweet to her and she just didn't know how she could repay him. Looking over at her clock again, she noticed she had ten minutes left. "Only five minutes left, because, knowing Kiba he is going to be early." Sakura said walking out of her bedroom into the living room where she replaced her pink slippers, which she was wearing because of the shower; with her scarlet red strappy sandal 4 inch heels. She was as tall as Kiba when she wore these shoes, and she loved it because he wouldn't pick on her for her height. Just as she was finishing the last strap, her doorbell rang. Getting up, she glanced at the clock. Five minutes early, how well she had known Kiba. Sakura gracefully made her way to the door and opened it revealing a boy about her age, wearing a nice scarlet red (because he knew she would wear red or pink) dress shirt and black dress pants. He was also wearing a red and black stripped tie. As Sakura smiled and ushered him in, she noticed the even Akamaru was in the Valentine's Day spirit, wearing a red collar with pink hearts. "Awe, Akamaru, now don't you look cute!"

"Hana made him wear it, I think it looks ridiculous on him," Kiba joked with her. Sakura smiled and kissed her boyfriends cheek. "Ready to go my Cherry Blossom?"

"Yep, just let me grab your present," Sakura said grabbing the bag from her kitchen counter and walking out the door with Kiba. Kiba had his car parked out front, but what Sakura didn't understand, was that is wasn't big enough for the three of them to be in at the same time.

"Well Akamaru, have fun back home!" Kiba called as he opened the door of the car so she could sit inside. Sakura, thinking fast, grabbed inside her bag before Akamaru could go away.

"Wait, Akamaru!" The dog-nin turned and walked towards her as she opened the box of treats in her hand and gave him two, which he happily took. "I will give them to Kiba so you can have more while you're at home," Sakura smiled. The dog barked happily and then trotted off to an unknown place. "So Kiba? Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, I couldn't tell you, because then it would be ruined," Kiba joked and Sakura laughed along with him. He was a great guy and she loved him to death.

-34451534641.15130151303543-random

As he pulled the car up into the parking lot of a restaurant, Sakura looked at it confused. He and Kiba always came to the same place on their dates (and no it wasn't Ichiraku). She loved the place, but sometimes, she wished he would choose somewhere else.

"I hope you don't mind, but tonight a few friends are going to join us." He stated and Sakura looked at him and nodded.

"N-No, it's ok, I just thought it was going to be the two of us…" Sakura was a little disappointed, and Kiba knew that.

"There is a reason why I have us hanging with them tonight Sakura, you'll see," Kiba said leading her out of the car and into the restaurant. As they entered the restaurant, Sakura noticed which friends were there. There was Naruto and Hinata, Sasuke and Ino (no massacre btw) Shikamaru and Temari, and Neji and TenTen, all the couples out of the rookie nine and Guy's team. Sakura knew something big was going to happen if they were all here together. Last time she had been with this group of friends was two months ago when Naruto FIANALY dug up the nerves to ask Hinata to marry him. Sakura didn't think it would be anything that spectacular, it was Valentine's Day for kami's sake. The group sat together, ate together and danced together for a few hours, than the boys decided it was time to give their girls their presents.

"Kiba, Happy Valentine's Day!" Sakura smiled as she handed Kiba the box of chocolates and a smaller box. Kiba kissed her cheek and opened the smaller box, grabbing the chain and lifting it out of the box for the group to see.

"I love it Sakura! Thank you." Kiba kissed her cheek again and then pulled a small box out of his pocket and handing it to Sakura. She looked a little disappointed, but Kiba interrupted her train of thought. "Now, before you open this, I want you to know something… I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore." Sakura was shocked. What in the world just happened. Was he breaking up with her? But if so, then what was in the box. A single tear escaped her eye as she opened the small box to reveal a silver ring with pink and red stones. Sakura swore her breathe was taken away from her.

"Ki…"

"I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore Sakura, because, I want to be your husband. Sakura looked to him and gasped. He was down on one knee now holding her hand, which held the ring. "Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?" Sakura swore she was going to scream bloody murder, but instead she dropped to her knees and hugged Kiba with all her might (no super human strength)

"Of course I would Kiba! Just promise me one thing?"

"Anything for you," Kiba whispered as he placed the ring on her finger.

"NEVER scare me like that again!" Sakura laughed. Everyone started laughing and then the laughing changed to cheering when the two kissed happily. "Happy Valentine's Day… My fiancé"

"Happy Valentine's Day My lovely Fiancé" After the party with their friends, Sakura and Kiba went back to Sakura's house and spent the rest of the night together.

A week later, on their one year anniversary, Kiba was the one wondering how he could top what he gave her for Valentine's Day. Tonight, the two of them were going out for a picnic dinner out at training ground #7, which Kiba had cooked all the food for. He had even bought her a silver anklet to match her earrings, necklace and ring that Sakura already had. Would it be enough? Sakura told him that she would meet him at the training ground, so after getting ready he walked out the front door and headed to the training ground.

After setting up the picnic, making sure everything was perfect and the moon was perfectly seen from their spot, Kiba noticed someone walking through the woods towards him. As they got closer he knew who it was. It was his lovely bride-to-be.

"Hello Kiba"

"Sakura." Kiba said giving her a hug and a kiss, in which she returned. "Come sit and let's eat!" Kiba had cooked all Sakura's favorite food and deserts, which some happened to be his favorite as well. After eating, it was time for Kiba to give her his present. "Happy Anniversary Sakura." Sakura opened the box to reveal the anklet and she smiled a bright smile as she placed it on her ankle.

"Umm, Kiba, I kind of, can't give you your present, but… I have something to tell you…" Kiba stiffened a little bit which made Sakura blush and giggle a little.

"What is it Sakura?"

"Kiba, I'm pregnant." Kiba's mouth dropped an octave and his eyes widened. Sakura laughed and wish she had her camera so she could remember this moment. "Kiba?"

"I-I'm going to be a dad?" Sakura nodded "I LOVE YOU SAKURA!" Kiba kissed her passionately on the lips, she kissed back.

"Happy Anniversary Kiba." Sakura said giving Kiba a hug.

"Best February ever!" Kiba whispered into her ear while hugging.

"Agreed"

-well, I hope you enjoyed, it came to me on a whim, no flames please! But please read and review-


End file.
